It was Only a Dream
by DazedConfusedAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Shinra gets hurt and he sleep-talks to Celty. Please comment!


I don't own Durarara! or any of the characters

It was Only a Dream

The world was a blazing, vibrant blur. The black bike rushed through the brilliant colors of the city and the roaring cars highways of rush hour; the headlights of passing cars speeding across the black visor and around the polished yellow sides. The silent bike was easily handling between the obstacles in its path. A thin, rippling torrent of shadow was trailing close behind the black rider, as if it were flowing hair. She heard a jingle from the PDA she held in her sleeve and proceeded to answer the call. She thought to herself, "_It's probably Izaya with another job for me to do…_" She sighed a silent sigh and answered.

"H-Hey Celty….Can I ask you something?" It was Shinra. What was he going to ask, she wondered. It was probably just him saying something flirtatious, like he normally did. It didn't bother her; she'd come to expect it after the twenty-one years they'd been living together.

"I'm a few blocks from Russia Sushi and I can't (nngggh) get home how I am right now. If you aren't doing something, could you take me home?"

She pulled over to the side of the road and typed out her response: [I don't really have anything going on right now. I can come and get you. See you in a bit.] She pulled back into the stream of traffic as she sped away to Russia Sushi to meet her friend and take him home. A smile would've grown on Celty's face as she imagined his greeting her with a whimsical hug.

Upon arriving at Russia Sushi, Celty looks around for her roommate. "_Where could that idiot be now_" she thought as she scanned the surrounding area. The sounds of music playing from the appliance store nearby were playing softer than normal. Simon was outside trying to draw in customers, as he always seemed to do. The neon signs were throwing off vibrant colors of every imaginable hue. The lights were sequentially lighting then turning back off on a sign across the large intersection. All the colors seemed to meld with the buildings, giving life to the surroundings that would otherwise seem dank and murky. The rolling crowds of people seemed to push and pull like the ocean; moving fluidly, accompanied by a wash of sound. She pulled out her PDA once more and began to text Shinra. [I'm at Russia Sushi. Where are you?] Her phone began to jingle; it was Shinra again.

"You'll need to go to that small street between Russia Sushi and the next one. I'll be waiting for you there. Oh and Celty?" As she began to walk towards the small street next to the building, Shinra added a last note: "Please don't freak out."

She found the doctor sitting on the ground, his hand holding his side, caked in fresh blood. The shock almost made her drop the PDA she still had in her hand. Shinra tried to comfort her by forcing a smile, strained or otherwise.

[Who did this?] she typed, her fingers fidgeting from the panic that was slowly but surely setting in.

"It was some guys I'd helped awhile ago. They found out that I helped someone in the gang they've been (nnnhh) fighting recently. It's nothing much. It's just a knife wound." Celty stared almost helplessly at Shinra's now bloody hand. Had she eyes and cheeks, she would surely feel warm tears forming and finally falling. Her bike slowly crept behind her, sensing its necessity.

"It looks worse than it is Celty. Don't worry." She walked closer to him, feeling the pain radiate out of him and pierce her chest like a sharp sword. As he tried to stand, his face winced and his legs gave out. She contorted the shadows of the alleyway to catch him and gently seat him. He slowly stood upright again, this time staying on his feet. She walked hurriedly to his good side and proceeded to pull his arm over her shoulders.

"You don't need to help so much Celty" he said, still wincing.

She helped him onto the bike slowly so as not to cause any more pain. He slowly sat onto the cushion at the front of the bike seat, looking to Celty. "Ready when you are."

She hopped onto the bike just behind him and rolled her bike out of the alley. On the roads, she made sure to avoid every imperfection in the surface. All the turns were made easy and without much speed. Not even the straight-aways were met by the same speed she'd shown on her way to Russia Sushi not ten minutes ago. At every stop light, she would make sure that Shinra was still alive, and then doubly sure immediately after. The ride home seemed infinitely long and Celty was quickly building up anxiety in her body. Finally to the apartment building, Celty quickly unlocked the elevator, fingers madly twitching. The ride up the elevator was silent, all except the hum of the cables whizzing past the metal sides.

Finally in the apartment, Celty gingerly carried Shinra to his bed. The bleeding had stopped, but Shinra was still a mess. She slowly placed him on the bed and began to even more slowly take his mostly-white lab coat off. The dark blood had seeped through the layers of clothes he had on. She began to take off his tie and shirt. A weak giggle startled her as she looked up at Shinra's face. "Ya know, this isn't what I imagined the first time you were taking my clothes off." If he wasn't in enough pain already, she wouldn't have hesitated to plant a solid punch in his stomach.

His chest was bare and she saw the wound in his side; clotted blood over a slice in his side a few inches long. He lifted his head to get a look at the damage. A few mental notes taken and he turned to Celty.

"Okay Celty, I need you to go into my bag. There are a few viles that say 'morphine' and a case of sterile needles and syringes. I'll need that and the box in the bag that says 'stitches'." She rushed over to the bag she'd dropped in the front hallway and found the supplies. She frantically rushed back to Shinra's room and awaited more instructions.

"Okay, I'll need one more thing. It's in the hall closet, on the floor, it's a long roll of fabric; there's a few clips stuck to it." Again, she rushed to her destination and rushed even more so back. With the supplies lying around Shinra's body, Shinra looked at Celty, the lamp light glinting off of the instruments as the dark outside stilled.

"I'm going to need you to do most of the work, but I need to know that you'll be okay with it." She pulled out her PDA and quickly typed 'ok' on the screen. Shinra noticed her hands shaking and reached for one of them. She gave him her hand, smooth, warm. He planted a gentle kiss on it, long and sweet. He moved his lips away and looked up at her. Had she had a face, it would show shock, embarrassment. "I know you can do this. But your hands needed to steady before anything could be done." Her hands had indeed steadied and with the gesture of a gulp, she nodded to him.

His instructions were precise and she flawless in following them. Morphine injected, stitches closely stitched. As the hook entered his skin each time, he winched, but the morphine had dulled the pain immensely. A knot was tied at the top of the gash to make sure the stitches would not come undone. Celty slowly sat her roommate up in his bed and began to wind the bandages around his small torso. Her smooth hands brushed his skin as they went back and forth around his body. The bandages were pulled almost taunt and the clips were placed. She slowly lay him back on his bed and covered his lower body in a blanket.

"That was really good for your first time operating on someone." She picked up her PDA and slowly typed out her response.

[I couldn't have done it without you guiding me. Does it feel any better?]

"Yeah. The morphine kicked in a little bit before you started. You're still shaken up from this, aren't you" he said, turning his head to face her. Her neck hung down as she drooped what would've been her head.

"Hey, don't worry too much. I'll be back on my feet in a few days, good as new. Just you wait." A smile grew across his face. Celty couldn't help but look up and feel even a little more relieved. Shinra yawned and closed his eyes, the morphine making him even more tired. It was only a few minutes before Shinra was fast asleep. Celty sat there, in the chair next to his bed. She didn't want to move from that spot. She pulled out her PDA, turned it on silent and placed it on the night stand.

The sounds outside were loud and bursting through each of the walls. Shinra, in sleep, fidgeted and squirmed as Celty panicked in her chair next to his bed. At every slight twitch Celty's body jumped, thinking that something else was going wrong. Winching in his sleep, Shinra tossed and turned here and there. If Celty had a mouth, she'd be clenching her teeth or biting her nails. The anxiety and feeling of impending trouble was overwhelming to her and she could hardly go a minute without twitching herself. As the noise slowly grew less and less, so too did Shinra's fidgets and squirms. As his body slowly fell into deeper sleep, Celty continued looking over him from the chair next to the nightstand.

It was almost silent as the headless woman stared at her roommate. A low hum of the air conditioning unit seemed to roar through the silence. The moonlight glinted off of Shinra's glasses, sitting on his nightstand where Celty had put them. Her skin seemed to radiate the moonlight as it passed through the window. A hand brushed the hair from Shinra's face so she could look at him more closely. He seemed so at peace; so still, so warm. Her fingers slowly brushed up and down his cheek and neck. A stir of his arm alerted Celty, only stopping her from feeling his face. She placed her hand on top of his, and slowly began to fall into a world similar to the one Shinra was in now.

Celty had almost dozed off in the chair when Shinra woke up with a glazed, whimsical look on his face. The morphine was definitely still in his system. His voice wavered in the way a drunken man's would and his face had turned a light shade of pink even in the dim moonlight.

"I… think I'm in…love…" Celty's neck jerked up in surprise. She picked up her PDA and typed [How do you know?]

"'Cause' every time I'm with her, I get this warm feeling in my stomach and my day gets better and I can't help but smile…." Celty looked at her roommate, silent. "She's really amazing. I can be goofy around her and we'll laugh together and just be happy in general…." Shinra's voice was getting more slurred every passing minute as the morphine continued to spread through his body; the light-headedness becoming more and more apparent.

"She doesn't think she's special, but she's special to me and I think that's….what matters." A large yawn escaped Shinra's mouth before he continued. "And she's my best friend and I think that's how it should be." The fog seeping out from Celty's neck formed a small heart, showing her embarrassment.

"But I don't know if she loves me back. I mean, we love each other…like best friends should, but I wonder if she loves me as much as I love her…..ya know?" Celty sat in silence for a minute to digest what Shinra had just said. She picked up her PDA once more and typed out, [who is this person you think you love?]

Shinra looked around, dazed, and beckoned for her to come closer; the light from the moon highlighting his hand. He put his hand up to where an ear would've been and whispered in a gitty sort of way, "Promise you won't tell her?" Celty held out her pinky to make a promise with the young doctor.

"It's Celty. I think I'm in love with Celty…" He obviously didn't realize he was talking to Celty, which made the fog belt out an even larger heart-shaped cloud. She looked down at her PDA and thought for a little. Shinra had returned to lying on his bed, facing the ceiling.

Celty leaned in to his ear, but when she thought the response, it wasn't thought. There was just the faintest audible voice. Someone could have easily said it never happened, but it was a sweet, genuine voice. She said in her very small voice, "I think she feels the same way about you." She immediately jumped back into her chair, startled at hearing her own voice out loud.

Shinra smiled his tired smile and his faced turned towards Celty. With eyes shut, he whispered "you have a beautiful voice". Another larger heart-shaped cloud belted out from her neck and filled the room with the dark fog that her body radiated. And with that, Shinra fell back asleep. Celty didn't move from that spot for the rest of the night. She stared at Shinra until he woke up the following morning.

The sun had risen and Shinra's eyes opened slowly and looked to find her sitting in the chair next to his bed. A tired smile showed on his face as he greeted his roommate. "Good morning Celty."

She held her PDA and typed her message slowly, fatigue beginning to set in. [Morning Shinra. Did you sleep okay?] She leaned forward and relaxed her arm, holding her PDA, her dangling arm swaying back and forth.

"Yeah. I slept okay. Did that morphine really knock me out as quickly as I remember?" She nodded her neck. "Okay…Hey. You're never gonna' believe the dream I had last night. I heard your voice and it was cute and beautiful and sincere and… It was just awesome." He'd thought that it was a dream. If she didn't know better, she would've thought the same thing. But she smiled to herself, knowing that she had said something with her own voice rather than the emotionless clicks of the keyboard of her PDA.

"I have one question though" Shinra interjected. Celty looked up and proceeded to type. [What is it?]

"Did you watch me all night? I always had this weird sense that I was being watched, but you were the only person in the room." She pulled her PDA back, typed and pushed it back into Shinra's face. [Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You'll never know : ) ].

Follow me on tumblr at .com if you want to read any new stories that I write. They'll be on tumblr before first.


End file.
